


自投罗网

by summerroad7



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Eventual Romance, Light BDSM, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 情色言情，小心避雷
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**自投罗网**

**Take Me by The Throat (And Teach Me)**

_I said to the the sun_ _  
“Tell me about the big bang”  
The sun said  
“it hurts to become”_

一.

一切便是从那个分别前的吻开始急转直下，一度到了Alex认为无可挽回的地步。当然，他不认为这都是自己的错，对于他们随后陷入的僵局，Miles至少应该负百分之三十的责任：如果他不是那样率性的行动派，此刻Alex也不至于落得四处求人的下场——好在Miles的朋友们都还愿意透露给他Miles的行踪，这至少证明了还没人知道Alex正苦于一场持续了数周的冷战，而在战场对面，他亲爱的敌人竟然还没事儿人一样在酒吧里纵情声色！

Alex推门而入，时间还早，酒吧的生意算不上忙。扬声器里在放爵士乐，靠门的几张桌子边坐着的客人平均年纪完全足够领退休金，室内灯光昏暗，刚刚好能让人不致于在台阶上绊倒。显然，Miles故意挑了Alex不容易找到的地方，似乎打定主意要避免和他见面。

给Alex通风报信的Jack半小时前接到妻子的电话，不得不赶回家去，在路上想到Alex几天前问过他有没有见过Miles，便打电话过来告诉了Alex地址。“我瞧着那小子好像心情不好，放他鸽子也怪过意不去的，”Jack解释说，“帮我跟他说一声对不住了，下次喝酒算我的。”

自然，Alex一进门就把Jack托他讲的客套话抛之脑后。他点了酒，找到位置坐下，地方正好就在墙壁和被Miles占住的那只高脚凳之间。Miles老早就察觉是他，却假装没看见Alex似的侧过身去，自顾自地喝他的啤酒，眼睛光盯着墙上投影屏。屏幕上头在放棒球比赛的转播，Alex这辈子还没看完过整场的棒球赛，他也不打算在今天体验一回。

“怎么，你是打算永远不和我说话了？”

“……你怎么知道我在这儿？”Miles问。他在椅子上灵巧地转身，瞥向Alex，眉毛扬了起来。Alex不愿意起冲突，他本来只是想开个玩笑叫Miles转过身来，结果话出口却硬梆梆的，像是责怪，他顿时觉得有些后悔。

光看Miles的脸色，Alex吃不准对方是什么意思，Miles也没给他时间考虑，他摇摇头说：“算了，你愿意的话就坐在那儿吧。”

Miles叫来酒保，顺便也付了Alex的酒钱，拿起吧台上的围巾就走。Alex哪里还顾得上喝酒，他想也不想地跟了出去，尽管Miles冷淡的态度多多少少有点刺痛他的自尊心。这里离Miles家不远，但他并没有要回去的意思，反而沿着马路往城中的方向前进。十月还没结束，Miles已经比伦敦绝大多数的人率先穿上了冬衣，白天或许显得荒唐，夜里就体现出好处来了。冷风中Alex缩起脖子，他的手指在运动服的口袋里冻得失去知觉，而Miles还能从容地顺着台阶拐到运河边上，偏挑最阴冷的道走。

“我们这是去哪儿？”Alex问。他的舌头似乎也冻僵了，要移动它变得很困难。

“你爱去哪儿都行，”Miles说。“对我来说都一样。”

Alex再也忍受不了了。哪怕在他十几岁时，从班上最难以捉摸的女孩那儿，也从没领受过这种待遇——面对她们Alex自有一万种方法避免交锋，而他的朋友们都是有话直说的类型，尤其是Miles，他什么时候会这样故意兜着圈子令Alex不好受啦？他心里冒火，脚下还是继续往前走，只不过现在他真的感觉惴惴不安了，比之前Miles不肯接他电话的时候更甚。“Miles，”他加重语气，“等一等，你到底是怎么回事？”

Miles在桥洞前停了下来，转身看着Alex。桥上打落的车灯照向水面，又反射到他的脸上，留下捉摸不住的光斑。他叹了口气，态度不那么坏了：“Alex，如果你现在都还没搞清楚……我们也没什么好谈的了。”

“好吧，我知道你在生我的气。”Alex低声说。

“我没生你的气，Alex。”Miles继续和和气气地解释，“我只是需要点时间适应一下。”

“适应什么？”

“你何必要明知故问呢？”最后 那句话Miles几乎是在对着地砖说，“我上回已经告诉过你了。”

上回——Alex记得清清楚楚，都是上回在Miles那儿他们喝多了红酒，结果才会落入如此境地。说老实话，他确实已经想明白了 **上回** 和之前的那 **许多回** 有什么不同：Alex对于那些夜晚发生的事情永远只有模糊的印象，他记得Miles在电视上放吵吵闹闹的摔跤比赛录像，他们点了味道寡淡的寿司外卖，Miles给他听了几支新的乐队。

 _Alex_ _也许盯着他的耳朵看得时间久了一点，他伸手去摸那个小小的金属环，Miles_ _在他的手指尖底下一激灵，这让Alex_ _的心窝里像是被塞进了躁动的鸟群。Miles_ _拉住他的手，使劲地按在沙发靠背上，Alex_ _陷进沙发弹簧坏掉的那块凹陷处，散发着苦味的皮革压得他胸闷，而Miles_ _偏在他张开嘴时低头吻他，害得他忘记了要大口呼吸。_

 _他们在一起做的所有事对Alex_ _而言都不陌生，包括之后在卧室里的那些。洗完澡Miles_ _不肯让他借穿豹纹的那条平角裤，就好像Alex_ _真的会考虑穿它似的。在酒精和多巴胺的安抚下Alex_ _一觉睡到将近中午，他醒来时Miles_ _把他左半边的身体压得失去知觉，还在他的肩头留下黏糊糊口水印子。直到这时Alex_ _都还没有犯下那个几近致命的错误，他推醒Miles_ _，自己先下楼去厨房里煮咖啡：他中午约好了要去南岸跟白方块画廊的老板见面。没多久Miles_ _踢踢踏踏地从楼梯上跑了下来，问他要不要吃培根，自然，没有哪个北方长大的男孩会拒绝两片煎得焦黄的熏肉在热吐司上美妙地卷起来……_

“你不能全都怪到我头上。”Alex嘟囔道，多少觉得自己蒙受了冤屈，因为直到他临出门的那一刻，他们之间还没有任何裂痕——

 _他在门口停下来检查自己的衣领，Miles_ _笑了，伸手帮他抚平脖子后面的那块布料。Alex_ _平日里习惯了他亲昵的举动，所以他只是老实地站在那里，让Miles_ _整理好了他的衣服。那个错误是由Miles_ _自己开头的——他们刚吃过早餐，两个人都头脑清醒，衣冠整齐，没有借口，更没有什么非如此不可的理由；Miles_ _低头打量着自己的成果，忽然之间，他眼中流露出某种热烈而莽撞、不顾后果的神情，随后Miles_ _倾身向前，在Alex_ _的嘴上亲了一下。_

没错，正是这个分别前的吻搞砸了一切。说老实话，那个瞬间Alex多少有点慌张，他们可没打算乘着哪种冲动“玩闹”一番，所以Miles根本没有理由要吻他，何况那个触碰甚至缺乏肉欲，他只是克制地（几乎是忐忑地）把嘴唇贴向Alex，那便是了。

 _Alex_ _本能地往后退，他没用力气地推了推Miles_ _的手臂，盯着Miles_ _忽然失去颜色的脸，后来想想，他真不应该那么笨嘴笨舌地说了老实话。“_ _呃，” Alex_ _半是开玩笑半是惶恐地开口，“这是做什么？”_

_Miles_ _的胳膊不自觉地颤动起来，他后退一步，伸出左手把右肘关节按住。Miles_ _几次欲言又止，最后只说出了Alex_ _的名字。“Al_ _，”Miles_ _在求他似的，恳切地盯着Alex_ _。他指望Alex_ _怎么办？他们不是那种关系，老天，Alex_ _从没想过……_

最终Alex落荒而逃。他几周没有联系Miles，等他终于觉得是时候找Miles谈谈，看样子Miles却已经不再想和他说话了。

其实Alex稍微地想一想，就没法儿继续忽略摊在他面前的事实： ** _上回_** 甚至不是Miles头一回踏过那条危险的界限。在这些年里，有不少次Alex不得不稍稍地推开他，逼迫Miles找对位置——从来Alex全然把握着他和Miles之间的距离，尽管有时这项工作需要几分残忍。

“打从一开始我们就是这么说好的，”Alex提醒他，“我没有骗你。”

“看在上帝的份儿上，操，行行好吧Al！”Miles挫败地喊了起来，“我也没怪你，你懂吗？但是别再跟我扯这些屁话了，什么好朋友、兄弟之类的，我很确定如果你真有兄弟姐妹，也不会跟他们搞到床上去吧？哦，还是说有不少朋友都见过你的尺寸——”

Alex猛地推了他一把，他怒不可遏，既受伤又困惑。Miles踉跄着倒退两步，跌进桥洞下的阴影里。Alex牙关紧咬，努力让自己不要在盛怒下开口，免得招来不必要的麻烦（周围暂时没有行人已经是他们撞了狗屎运了）。Alex瞪着Miles，直到Miles率先就范，靠着弧形的墙壁深吸一口气，低头捂住了脸。

“对不起，Alex，我只是……我没办法再这样下去了。我知道是我自己也同意的，我知道我们也确实说好了，但那是多久之前的事，你那时候多少岁来着，二十一？而且你他妈还有个女朋友呢，操。该死的，你觉得我当时还能怎么办？”

“别说得好像是我强迫你一样，”Alex忿忿不平地指出，“是你他妈亲了我，Miles，是你——”

“是的，没错，我亲了你！多奇怪，为什么啊？你的伙计是个杀千刀的同性恋，真是难以理解，对不对？”Miles说。Alex第一次听到他把那句话这么直接地讲出来，那个关键词就像落在他柔软的腹腔上的一记重拳，令Alex不由地想要躲开。Miles见状冷哼一声，大笑起来，他的身体越蜷越低，最后他蹲在了地上，声音里带上了哭腔。“老天，Al，你怎么看起来那么惊讶。”

Alex不知道该如何回答。这时候一对沿河慢跑的父女一前一后从他们身边经过，女孩放缓脚步悄声问他“你们还好吗？”，Alex说“没什么事，谢谢你”，声音凄惨极了，他只想让她赶快离开。

他们跑远了，又有几辆自行车路过。Miles就像一个放错位置的路障，一动不动地蹲在黑暗里，Alex不知道自己该是那个放置路障还是移除路障的人。“我当然不是打算再也不联系你，Alex，别他妈犯傻，”Miles突然发出声音来，“但是我也不打算再做你的‘那种朋友’了，你明白吗？我受够了，而且老实说，这根本没带来什么‘好处’，只是把事情搞得一团糟。”

“好吧，看来是的。”Alex同意道。他本该松了口气，但不知怎么却觉得身上哪儿挨了一枪似的，一说话就痛得厉害。“换个地方？”

“我腿麻了。”

Alex伸手去拉Miles起来，他感觉这个动作并没有什么问题，但Miles站起身后不肯马上放他走。他紧紧地攥住Alex的手掌，把Alex的关节挤得生疼。“你也做过很多次，Alex，别告诉我你没注意。”

“什么？”

“跟我接吻。我知道你想吻我，随你怎么说，我就是知道。”Miles一个劲地盯着他，他挤出一个痛苦的假笑，不知为何又充满挑衅意味，“行啊，我他妈就做你的‘朋友’，Al。所以从今往后你最好也不要弄混了。”

Alex张开嘴：“Miles——”

“我要回去了，再见，Alex。”

Miles转头穿过桥洞，起初他走起路来的姿势还有些滑稽，但是走出十来米就好了，于是他越走越快。Alex大可以继续跟上去，但他一时间缺乏动力，也缺乏勇气，所以最后Alex选择了往回走，照着来时的路走到公路边。他直接打车返回自己的住处，并没有发信息告诉Miles他到家了，反正今天晚上无论Alex身处何方，对Miles而言都并无区别。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

Matt来的时候Alex在找开瓶器，他一见到Alex便直皱眉，露出不赞许的神情。“我以为你找我来喝酒，没想到却是邀请我来欣赏你喝醉了的丑样。”

“我没醉，”Alex严肃地指出他的逻辑漏洞。他不过是因为实在找不到开瓶器，只好在Matt抵达之前靠冰箱里剩下的半瓶白兰地打发时间。路况不好，Matt比说好的时间迟到了一个钟头，如果Alex在百无聊赖地盯着分针转过60圈的过程中不知不觉忘记了要数他正在喝的是第几杯酒，谁又能责怪他呢？“我以为我喊你来吃晚饭，可不是吃夜宵。”

说是晚饭，其实不过就是超市里买来的半成品牧羊人派，放进烤箱加热就能变成像模像样的吃食。这点体力活被Matt做了去，Alex坐在客厅的沙发上盯着他在厨房里忙活的背影，便想起从前他们在Helders家的院子里踢球，Matt去隔壁院子的花丛里捡球时也是这么蹲着在那里翻开找去的。他亲爱的朋友，在Alex还做不出填字游戏的时候便陪在了他身边，幸运的是像Matt这样的朋友他还有两三个，他从来不是一个孤独的可怜虫，他也没打算就此变成——

“你的烤箱指示灯失灵了啊，你注意到没？”Matt终于弄明白了问题，拍拍料理台转过身来。Alex没注意，他想不起自己上次用厨房是什么时候。

“如果你多上门拜访我几次就能早点发现了，”他咕哝道，“Matt，你能不能帮我找找看开瓶器在哪里？”

“得，你现在知道说这种话了，平常也不见我高居你的排队名单榜首。”抱怨归抱怨，Matt还是在洗衣机里找到了开瓶器。Alex不知道它怎么会进去的，也不想知道Matt怎么能想到要往那里找。他打开了Alex早早拿出来、已经不大冰的那瓶葡萄酒，却很不地道地只给自己倒了一杯。

轮到Alex皱眉了。“你这……这话不对，”他的舌头打了个不合时宜的结,“我对天发誓，Matthew！你可是我最喜欢的酒友。”

“怎么，难不成Miles戒酒出家了吗？”

“我怎么知道，”Alex感到胃里原本安分的酒精忽然燃烧起来，灼得他从胸口到喉咙眼都痛。“你问他去呗。”

Matt被他呛了一句，只是好笑摇摇头，“你们俩这是怎么啦？”

“分手了。”Alex干巴巴地回答。他在等着Matt放声大笑， _让他少他妈不正经，骂他把酒都喝进了脑子里，_ 可是他的鼓手却没笑，反而半是震惊半是同情地瞪着他，脸上浮起毫无必要的担忧，显然把Alex带着怒气的玩笑话当了真。“天啊，Al！”他放下酒杯朝Alex走过来。像是一心打定了主意要把事情搞得更荒唐似的， Matt把手放在他肩上安慰地捏了捏，“抱歉，到底怎么回事？”

“看在他妈的上帝……”Alex难以置信地闭上嘴，接着提高了声音，他惊讶地说不出一句完整的话来。“搞什么，那是个玩笑，Matt！一个比喻，成吗？我和Miles没有……我是说，我们不是……”

Matt在他身边坐下了。他沉默不语的那段时间，Alex心里乱糟糟的：难道Matt一直觉得他们俩在谈恋爱不成？其他人又是怎么想的？如果连他们都能弄糊涂，那么——Alex一直在努力避开的问题又跳到他跟前来了——那么Miles呢？

Matt简短地干咳两声，打断了Alex陷入恐慌的思绪，他看上去仍旧一副严肃的模样。“好吧，告诉我发生了什么，Al，别一副天塌了的样子。”

“……也没什么。”Alex不情愿地回答，“我把事情搞砸了，大概。”

“就这样？”

“我想是的，没错。”

Matt怀疑地瞥了他一眼，忽然说：“还记得Andy甚至都不肯跟你说话的那阵吗？我们出去喝酒，你虽然心里觉得过意不去，但也没忘记痛骂他练习时的臭毛病。说实在的，我们几个都没客气，有些话说得着实混账，你知道的。”

Alex犹豫地点头。他大可以为自己辩护：嘿，那时我才十几岁，脑袋里装得最多的就是乐队的事儿，私下跟朋友抱怨两句不算什么！但是Matt突然提起往事，却不是为了挑他的刺儿。

Matt有些无奈地拎起地上的空酒瓶，摆在茶几中央。“你瞧见有什么不同了吗？看看你这幅样子，Al，刚刚我没能听出你在讲笑话也不算离谱，你懂我什么意思吗？”

“可是、可我……”他半天没能找到那个合情合理的解释。从前Alex从没遇到过需要他解释的场景，不像是这样，没有摄像机，没有半真半假的采访，没有Miles在他旁边嘀咕那些让他走神的笑话，何况对面坐着是他最亲近的老朋友，Alex撒谎惯用的借口Matt都听过几百次了。“我从没发现，是不是？我没注意到，从来没想过……所有的事就那么顺理成章地发生了，Miles和我，我以为——我想要那是不用下定义的……独一无二的……”

“可没人说你们俩的关系不特别，”Matt一点儿也不客气地指出，“就算你往那方面想也没什么大不了，真的，我们都觉得没什么。”

“我不是同性恋。”Alex轻轻说道，莫名感到羞愧，仿佛他刚刚说的是谎话一般。

“哦，”Matt皱皱眉，“那你在家唉声叹气个什么劲？”

Alex低头往地上看，有些话他还是不说为好。他想了想，“Miles跟我出柜了。”

“所以呢，你恐同还是怎么着？” Alex恼火地瞪了他一眼，Matt耸耸肩，“等等，好吧，我好像知道是怎么一回事儿了。老天，Alex，你有的时候真他妈顽固。”

Alex对此供认不讳。

“这是什么时候的事儿？”

“上个月，”Alex再次低下头去，那根扎在他心头、令他痛苦不已的刺近在咫尺，他甚至都不愿意去用言语描述它。“我们正试图做回朋友，就，正常的那种。”

Matt朝放在餐桌上的酒杯瞥了一眼。“祝你好运，”他拍拍Alex的膝盖，“别怪我没提醒你，这段友谊目前看上去可不怎么普通。”

这时，烤箱发出“叮”的一声，Matt如释重负地跑进厨房。Alex听到他又拿出另一只玻璃杯。等Matt回到客厅，他手里多了Alex的酒。

临近午夜，Matt叫了辆出租回家。他们并没有把整个夜晚都浪费在尴尬的谈心上，而是在Alex的电视上看起了最新的一部星球大战。看到最后Alex竟然哭了起来（酒精让他变得古里古怪），他坚持说这是因为这部电影实在是太难看了，还要Matt向他保证没人会知道这件事。Matt像是可怜他，竟然真的点头同意了，尽管他的保证通常有效期只有三个月。

“如果你一定要，就当作是跟哪个老伙计吵架了，好吗？”外头的冷空气顺着门缝发起强攻，Alex打了个哆嗦，牙齿险些咬破舌头。Matt把他往门里推，“行了，Alex，你知道该怎么做。”

可是Alex不知道该如何是好，也不知道怎么才能向其他人解释这件事。Matt走了之后，他怅然若失，坐在厨房里发怔，他的水池边放着一个丑陋的瓷杯，是某年他跟Miles去陶艺馆做的，Miles想要把它捏成拳击手套的形状，成品却更像是变了形的网球，Alex留着它泡茶，其实主要是想听见Miles每回看到它时发出的怪笑……他摇摇晃晃地朝水池边走去，俯下身抓起那只杯子，摸着上面歪歪扭扭的刻字，努力回想上一次Miles在他的公寓里大笑的样子。Alex搓着前额，喉咙里像卡着一块烙铁似的，他的眼泪掉进不锈钢的水池里，砸出刺耳的声响。

并不是说这整个月他都没有联系过Miles，他小心翼翼地试探维护这段关系，就像对待摔断了翅膀的鸽子那样，而Miles也并非对他避之不及，他会回复Alex的短消息，每条都回，但总是在Alex觉得他大约不会收到回音的时候，内容也总是很简短。

他似乎不想知道Alex最近在写些什么，不想分享他听到的一首好歌，也不想叫上Alex一起去吃某家新开的餐馆……当然，他知道Miles也有很多朋友，那是他的强项，Miles从来不会缺少陪伴。

Alex把冰箱里剩下的那瓶葡萄酒也打开了，他闭上眼睛仰头喝了一口。街灯散发的金色光线从厨房窗户外头刺进来，映得桌面亮堂堂的，餐刀留下的刮痕，汤碗底部印下的焦迹，还有酒瓶新留下的一圈水渍，全都能看到一清二楚。他坐在那儿，难过又困惑，隐约还有些气恼，他喝的晕头转向，却还是能意识到Miles在故意耍花样，手段卑鄙，明明只要他稍微留意，就会发现Alex恨透了他们现在这样……

你知道该怎么做——Matt的声音在他耳边回响，Alex赞同地点点头，又喝了一大口酒。他心里想到，应该给Miles打个电话， 今天是周六，Miles不会这么早就睡的，就算他睡下了也不会关掉手机铃声，他会听到Alex的。

他立刻付诸行动，尽管花了好一会儿才在沙发靠垫底下找到手机。提示音响了约莫十回，那是多么漫长的半分钟啊，Alex的手指在冰凉的酒瓶细颈上直打颤，紧张得忘记了眨眼，直到他听见那头传来了吵闹的音乐和交谈声，随后是Miles的呼吸，离得很近，仿佛就在他耳朵边上。

“Al，”他低声说，接着，背景声中的热闹远去了，Miles一定是去到了某个安静的地方，室外。“你知道现在几点了吗？”

“不是很清楚，”Alex坦白道，“我没看表。”

“你喝醉了？”Miles发出了一声细小急促地吸气声，随后叹了口气。“Alex，我不觉得——”

“我凌晨三点半打电话给你，你也会接的，”Alex咕哝道，他不想让这句话听起来像是炫耀或者嘲讽，因为它两样不是，在他说出口之前，Alex自己从来没多留意Miles的这个习惯。“从我们刚认识那会儿开始就是这样，对吗，Miles？你之前是个很好的朋友，你知道的，一直都是……”

Miles笑了，“你专门打电话来兴师问罪的吗？”

“不，我没……”Alex忘记他本来想说什么了，那句指控像混在水瓶里的一滴油般直浮上表面，“你不能总是用三个词打发我，Miles，你对别的朋友也不这样。”

“那你可就错了，Alex，我心情不好的时候就是这样，”Miles说。他抓住Alex哑然的片刻继续说道，“我也没有别的朋友会半夜三更给我打电话，你知道。”

Alex 不知道，他奇怪自己竟然不知道。“可是你从没让我别再打了。”

“确实，”Miles停顿了一下，这是那种情非得已的停顿，Alex能从他呼吸的频率里听出来。他马上就知道接下来的内容不会让他心安理得，可是还没等他想明白，Miles已经说出来了，“我从来没说过，Al，我猜我想你下次还会打给我……打从一开始我就这么是希望的。”

Alex捂住眼睛，他的身子越弯越低，一阵新的抽噎令他的脊背上下起伏，“这不……这不公平，”他哽咽地抗议道，“你什么都没、没跟我说……”

“少他妈来这套，Al，”Miles的声音变得坚硬且冰冷，他打断了Alex，“我没有告诉过你？有哪一次不是我——你根本就不想知道。”

他捏住了Alex的软肋，让Alex很难立刻为自己开脱。就在此刻，一个陌生男人的声音呼唤着Miles的名字，喊他回去，偏偏就在Miles对他进行了令人难堪的指控而Alex还没来得及做出辩白的时候。那个声音变得近了，Alex听到他在笑，“有什么要紧事吗？”

“没有，”Miles胆敢这么回答，就好像Alex听不见似的，“一个朋友打来的。”

“很好……我那儿……一会儿……”断断续续的谈话，更多的笑声，如果那之中有某个细小的声音听起来很像一个吻，那也和Alex毫不相干。

他把手机紧紧地捏在指间，不愿意听起来过于可悲，但嫉妒灼烧着他的理智，让Alex很难控制住自己的嘴，“Miles，你和谁在一起？”

“我得回去了，”Miles说，“你真该早点睡，Alex。”

Alex恨不得冲他大声吼叫，让Miles搞搞清楚他说的这是什么混帐话，然而在他艰难德呼出下一口气之前，电话已经断了。

+TBC+


End file.
